Pretty Cure's Nightmare Before Christmas
by Bird6490
Summary: Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun find themselves in the Nightmare Before Christmas movie where they help Jack and the citizens of Halloween Town celebrate Christmas. When Oogie Boogie holds Santa and Sally hostage, Jack and Pretty Cure come to save the day.
1. Halloween Town

Mirai woke up and found herself surrounded by trees in a forest. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked herself. "You mean where are we" someone corrected her. It was Riko with Kotoha and Mofurun. "Everyone!" Mirai said when she saw her friends. "What is this place and why are you all wearing your Magic School uniforms-mofu?" Mofurun asked. The girls looked down and saw that Mofurun was right. They were wearing their Magic School uniforms. "Is it me or do these trees look awfully familiar?" asked Kotoha as she looked at the trees. Mirai, Riko and Mofurun looked at them as well. "Now that you mention it, they do. Remember that movie we watched last week?" said Mirai. "The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Riko asked. "Yeah. I think we're in the movie" Mirai replied. "But this is all a dream" said Riko. "A dream where we get to be a part of the movie!" Kotoha said with excitement. The girls were silent for a moment before they squealed like fangirls. "We're going to meet Jack and everyone in Halloween Town!" said Riko. "This is so exciting!" said Mirai. "I can't wait-mofu!" said Mofurun. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" said Kotoha.

Riko walked up to the tree with the Jack-O-Lantern door. "This one should take us to Halloween Town" she said. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. The girls looked inside and it was pitch black. "It looks pretty dark in there-mofu" said Mofurun. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will light up once we go in" said Mirai. Mirai, Riko and Kotoha climbed onto their Magic Brooms. Mofurun climbed onto Mirai's broom. She felt safer being with her precious friend. "Ready girls?" Mirai asked. "Ready!" everyone replied. They flew through the portal and entered Halloween Town. As they flew, they saw a scarecrow being blown against the wind and there was a graveyard with ghouls. It made them scared, but they kept going as the song 'This Is Halloween' came up.

Ghouls: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
In our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, This is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or Treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright

The girls felt easily spooked as the ghouls sang around them. This was more scarier in person. Mirai wanted to stop for a minute so she looked around and felt safe when she found a bed. She and Mofurun rushed to it and sat on it, then got scared as someone pulled them under with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes.

Monster: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Mirai and Mofurun rushed back onto their broom, feeling scared out of their wits. Riko went against a stair well. She got spooked when she saw a monster under the stairs.

Monster: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

The girls rushed as the song continued.

Chorus: This is Halloween, This is Halloween!  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!

When the girls encountered some vampires, they turned pale.

Vampires: In this town, we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you will-

Monster: SCREAM!

The girls screamed as they saw the monsters. Then they were pursued by two elderly witches.

Witches: Red, and black, and slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice

Take your chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

When they came across an alive tree, the girls quickly flew over it.

Tree: Everybody scream! Everybody scream!  
In our town of Halloween

Clown: I am the clown with a tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace!

Ghoul: I am the Who when you call who's there?

Wind: I am the wind blowing through your hair

Mirai, Riko and Kotoha were blown off course by the wind and flew past the moon and felt terrified as they saw a shadowed face on it before a flock of bats flew over them.

Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Chorus: This is Halloween, This is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Riko was so scared that she began to fly out of control. "Riko!" Mirai, Mofurun and Kotoha cried before they rushed after her as the song continued.

Chorus: Tender lumpings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Mayor: Don't we love it now?

Chorus: Everyone's waiting for the big surprise  
Jack Skellington might catch you in the back  
And make you scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin!

This is Halloween, everybody scream!  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?  
Our man Jack is the king of the pumpkin patch  
Hail the pumpkin king now!

Jack Skellington rose from a fountain and everyone cheered for him. The townspeople laughed as the song was over. "Great Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor declared. "I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Jack exclaimed as he hopped down from the fountain. "Thank you everyone for participating in this most frightening event." "No, thank you, Jack," the Mayor smiled. "Without your brilliant leadership-" "Not at all, Mayor," Jack insisted. Then Jack heard something. It sounded like someone yelling. It was Riko flying towards Jack! "Out of the way!" Riko yelled before crashing onto Jack. The townspeople winced at the crash. Riko stood up and brushed herself off. She noticed Jack on the ground. "I'm sorry, are you all right?" she asked as she helped Jack up. "Don't fret, I'm just fine. Are you?" said Jack. "Yeah. B-but it's not like I fell...a-and I totally meant to do that" Riko replied. "Riko!" Mirai called as she, Mofurun and Kotoha caught up with their friend. They landed and climbed off their Magic Brooms. "Are you okay?" Mirai asked. "I'm okay girls" Riko replied. "Are these friends of yours?" Jack asked. "Yes. We're not from here. I'm Mirai and this is Riko, Ha-chan and Mofurun" Mirai introduced herself and her friends to Jack. "Well lookie here guys, we got new ghouls in town!" Jack laughed. "Welcome to Halloween Town, I'm Jack Skellington. Did you all like the show?" "It was rather frightening." Kotoha replied. "Oh, thank you," Jack chuckled. "Hey, these girls are like us!" said the tall witch. "Yeah, they're witches!" said the smaller one. Jack looked at the girls' uniforms. "You have very interesting clothing" he complimented. "Thanks. These are our Magic School uniforms" said Mirai. "You're the man, Jack!" the fat vampire said. "You're a witch's fondest dream," one witch sighed dreamily. "You made walls fall, Jack," the smaller witch added. "Walls fall?" the taller witch laughed at her. "You made the very mountains crack, Jack." "Thank you all," Jack smiled. "Wow, Jack. You're pretty famous here-mofu" said Mofurun. "Did that bear just talk?!" said the clown. "Yep! My name's Mofurun-mofu!" said Mofurun. The townspeople were amazed that a stuffed bear could talk. "Would you ladies care to join me for a walk?" Jack asked. "Sure!" the girls replied.

Jack took the girls to a graveyard and they told him about Pretty Cure and what their purpose is. "So when you become 'Pretty Cure' you turn into totally different people?" Jack asked. "You could say that" said Kotoha. "Ha-chan becomes grown up when she transforms into a Pretty Cure" said Mirai. "Ha-chan?" asked Jack. "It's a nickname. My name is actually Kotoha" said Kotoha. "Okay then" Jack replied, then sighed. "Is something wrong, Jack?" asked Riko. "I just... Don't feel like myself..." Jack put a hand to his chest as he walked. The girls became worried as Jack began to sing.

Jack: There are a few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without even trying!

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack the Pumpkin King  
Have grown tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

Jack: I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants!  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I'm dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal or man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin  
Would tire out of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun felt bad for Jack. They didn't know that Sally was watching them. Kotoha looked back and saw Sally. She blinked and Sally was gone. "Ha-chan, what's up?" asked Mirai. "Nothing. I just I thought I saw something" Kotoha replied. The girls went with Jack into the forest.


	2. Christmas Town

The group didn't know where they were going as they walked through the forest. While they walked, Zero appeared and barked happily at Jack. "No Zero, not now. I'm not in the mood" Jack told his ghost dog. "Arf!" Zero barked. "Alright," Jack smiled and broke a rib bone off. "Here ya go, boy." Jack gave the dog the bone. Zero barked happily and kept the bone. Kotoha smiled at him. "Who's this?" "This is my dog, Zero," Jack replied. "He loves to play. Don't worry, he won't bite. None of you are threats." Mofurun jumped off Mirai's shoulder and approached Zero. "Nice to meet you-mofu" Mofurun laughed as she played with Zero. The night passed by quickly. The group continued walking through the forest with Zero following them. "Where are we?" Jack wondered. "It's some place new." "It looks like the same forest we were in before" said Mirai. "What is this?" Jack noticed some trees with doorknobs. "Yep. We've definitely been here before" said Riko. There was a tree with a big red heart, a tree with a colorful Easter egg, a big green Shamrock, and even a tree with a Thanksgiving turkey. There was a tree that had a big green Christmas tree with a radiant, gold star and colorful decorations. Jack walked up to the tree and turned the doorknob. "I don't think this takes us back to Halloween Town" said Mirai. When the door opened, the portal sucked Jack and the girls inside. Zero barked when he watched them go in. The group wasn't in Halloween Town at all. Instead, they were in Christmas Town.

They slid onto a snowy hill and looked all around them. There was merriment sprouted into the air as people sang happily. The girls stood up to get a better look, but they rolled down the hill with Jack, screaming in panic. There was even a train riding by with candy canes and there were a couple of ice skaters by a tree.

Jack: What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air

Jack noticed Kotoha catching falling snowflakes on her tongue.

Jack: What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Skellington, this isn't fair  
What's this?

"Jack, relax, it's only Christmas!" said Mirai. She and her friends rushed behind Jack as he observed the strangeness that a skeleton revolved around Halloween could. They smiled as they saw people sledding down a hill, playfully.

Jack: What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy

Have I gone possibly Daffy?  
What's this?  
What's this?

Jack erupted out of a snowman, much to the girls' shock. The citizens of the Christmas world couldn't help but stare at them. There were even kids playing with snowballs and Jack and the girls went to check them out.

Jack: There's children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel warmth  
That's coming from inside

The group continued to walk along. They then came across a young elfish couple standing under mistletoe. Mirai gushed while Jack looked in confusion as the two shared a kiss.

Jack: Oh look! What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe and they kiss?  
Why that looks so unique and inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think and why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

"Happy Holidays" Riko said out of the blue.

Jack: Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scare them

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?  
The monsters are all missing

"That's because there are no monsters on Christmas" said Kotoha.

Jack: And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
A good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know

I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What's this?

"Christmas Town" the girls replied. "Hmm..." Jack thought as he ended his song. "Hohoho!" a voice called. Of course, the girls knew who it was. "Hmm..." Jack looked sinister now. After exploring Christmas Town, the group went back to Halloween Town where the citizens gathered around them and were deeply worried about Jack and his whereabouts. "Where have you been?" the mayor asked. "Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone about it" Jack replied. "When?" the mayor asked. "Immediately!" said Jack. The mayor went to his mayor truck and called out "Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight!" Everyone went to the town hall and the meeting began. Jack stood by a podium as the girls stood beside him. "Listen everyone!" Jack said into a microphone as he got on the podium. Everyone listened to their Pumpkin King. "I want to tell you all about...Christmas Town. Mirai, get the lights." Mirai nodded and did as told. She dimmed the lights and pushed a video projector for Jack to display to the people of Halloween Town. Everyone just couldn't help but wonder what he could be going on about.

Jack: These are objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed!  
All around, things to tantalize my brain  
It's a world unlike anything I've seen

And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
But you must believe when I tell you this

It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you

Jack clicked to show a box wrapped up.

Jack: This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box

"A box?" a devil cried out. "Is it steel?" "Are there locks?" a werewolf asked. "Is it filled with pox?" a demon asked. "A pox, how delightful, a pox," the three said together.

Jack: If you please  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow

"A bow?" the witches asked. "But why? How ugly. What's in it? What's in it?"

Jack: That's the point of the thing, not to know

"It's a bat," the clown said. "Will it bend?" "It's a rat," the creature from under the stairs said. "Will it break?" "Perhaps it's the head I found in the lake," an underwater girl said.

Jack: Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land  
Now, pay attention  
We pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall

"Oh yes!" a creature resembling Mr. Hyde said with delight. "Does it still have a foot?" "Let me see!" a medium-sized one said. "Is it rotted and covered with gook?" the smallest one said.

Mirai: Let us explain

Riko: There's no foot inside, but there's candy

Kotoha: Or sometimes its filled with small toys

"Small toys," a demon and mummy said. "Do they bite?" the demon asked. "Do they snap?" the mummy asked. "Or explode in a sack?" the winged demon asked. "Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys." a corpse kid said. "What a splendid idea!" the Mayor marveled. "This Christmas sounds fun. I fully adore it, let's try it at once."

Jack: Everyone please now, not so fast  
There's something here you don't quite grasp  
Well, we may as well give them what they want  
And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last

For the ruler of this Christmas land  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand  
And I've also heard it told

That he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms

That is, so I've heard it said  
And on a dark, cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog

Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call him Sandy Claws

Everyone applauded as Jack finished his town meeting song. "Actually Jack, his name is Santa Claus and he is not a monster" Mirai corrected him. "Well, at least they're excited," Jack left behind the curtains as everyone cheered him on. "But they don't understand. That special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well, come on girls, we can go to my house." "Okay Jack" the girls replied as they followed the skeleton home. When they got to his house, Jack set up a spare bed for the girls and he tucked them in. He gave each of them a glass of clean water and he began to read Christmas story books. The girls slept fine, but it was hard to ignore the screeches and horrors outside of Halloween Town. They were strangers in a strange place.

The next morning, everyone noticed that Jack has been obsessed with bringing Christmas to Halloween Town. Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun couldn't sleep very well there were louder spooky noises so they decided to go outside and get some fresh air. A scientist named Dr. Finkelstein went to see Jack after a while of the Christmas mess. Everyone has been curious about Jack lately. He also recently told the girls about meeting Sally. "Oh, how Jolly our Christmas will be," the Mayor smiled, then switched faces after someone hit him. He then looked at three children behind the girls. "What are you doing here?" "Jack sent for us," a boy in a devil outfit remarked. "Specifically," the witch girl added. "By name," the final boy said with a skeleton like costume and he looked like a goblin of some sort. "Who are you guys?" asked Mirai. "Lock," the devil boy replied. "Shock," the witch girl pointed to herself. "Barrel," the goblin skeleton boy pointed to himself. "Jack! Jack! It's Oogie's boys!" The Mayor sounded panicked. "Ah, Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters," Jack went over to them with a smile.

"Now guys, the job I have for you is top-secret! Girls, if you want, one of you can help them." "I'll go-mofu" Mofurun volunteered. "Did that stuffed bear just talk?!" said Lock. Mirai put Mofurun down so the teddy bear could introduce herself. "My name is Mofurun-mofu" said Mofurun. "Mofurun? What kind of name is that?" Barrel laughed wickedly and Shock shoved him down with a deep scowl. "Anyway," Jack continued. "This job requires craft, cunning, mischief..." "And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." Shock giggled. "Absolutely no one is to know about it," Jack told them. "Not a soul, and one more thing. Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!" "I'm guessing Oogie Boogie is a bad person" said Riko, even though she knew that after watching this movie. "Whatever you say, Jack." Barrel said innocently. "Of course, Jack." Shock agreed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock added. "I don't know, Jack. These three seem suspicious to me" said Mirai. "Agreed" said Riko and Kotoha. "It'll be alright, girls. Lock, Shock, Barrel, this is Mirai, Riko and Kotoha. They are new around here and they care about Mofurun a lot so be sure to keep her out of trouble, alright?" "Aye, aye, Jack!" the trio saluted and as Jack was gone they all looked at her with sinister grins.


	3. Kidnapping Santa

The trio led Mofurun to their little house as they were planning to kidnap Santa Claus. They also decided to get to know Mofurun a little better. "So, you're not from around Halloween Town, huh?" Lock asked. "Nope" said Mofurun. "How can you talk?" asked Shock. "I hoped and hoped to be able to talk to Mirai and one day it just happened-mofu" Mofurun explained. "You two must be very close" said Barrel. "We are. Mirai and I have always been together-mofu." Mofurun replied. "You can help us kidnap The Sandy Claws Jack was talking about." Lock suggested. "It's actually Santa Claus-mofu" Mofurun corrected. "Whatever" Lock scoffed. "Now, let's think of a plan." Mofurun gulped. Somehow she knew this was going to be more terrifying than it was in the movie. They all took the elevator up to the three trick-or-treaters' secret base where bugs scattered around.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Lock: I wanna do it

Barrel: Let's draw straws

Shock grabbed the both of them and rammed their heads together.

Shock: Jack said to work together

Lock: Four of a kind

Shock: Birds of a feather

Lock, Shock and Barrel: Now and forever  
Wheeee!  
La, la, la, la, la, la

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

The song had only just begun and Mofurun was already terrified.

Shock: First we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

Lock: Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big, red, lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up!

L,S,& B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for 90 years  
Then see if he talks

Shock: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare, WHEE!

Lock: I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more

Shock: You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Jack will beat us black and green

The kids got in their tub and forced Mofurun in with them to drag her into their mess.

L,S & B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he's sad

Lock & Shock: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out-of-town

Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I'll bet

L,S & B: Perhaps he can make us his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Yum!

The bathtub moved much to Mofurun's shock as it led them to the children's' weaponry.

L,S & B: We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Lock mumbled to himself.

"I'm not the dumb one!" Barrel protested.

"You're no fun," Lock hissed.

"Shut up." Shock sneered.

"Make me!" Barrel hissed.

Shock pulled out a box.

Shock: I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside

Shock opened the box for Mofurun to see. She looked inside and a monster jumped out and swallowed her whole. Lock and Shock then made the monster cough her up as she was coated in slimy green saliva.

Barrel: And then we'll have fun  
One, two, three!

L,S & B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for 90 years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage, and then, throw away the key

They all laughed wickedly as they went off to do their dirty work with poor, innocent Mofurun involved. Back at the town hall, Jack showed and played the song 'Jingle Bells' to a person inside a base. "How about it? Think you can manage?" Jack asked him. "A one, and a two, and a three, and a. . . " said the man in the base. He and the band that was with him began to play the 'Jingle Bells' song. Mirai, Riko and Kotoha covered their ears since it sounded horrible. "Next!" said the mayor. "Fantastic! Now why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape" Jack told the band as they headed out. When Sally approached Jack, he looked happy to see her. "Sally, I need your help more than anyone's." he told her. "You certainly do, Jack. I had the most terrible vision" Sally explained. "That's splendid" Jack replied. "Pretty sure that's not what she meant" said Riko. "Exactly. It was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire." Sally explained. "That's not my Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this-my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it" Jack said showing her a picture of him in a Santa Claus outfit. "Jack, please listen to me. It's going to be a disaster" Sally pleaded. "How could it be? Just follow the pattern. This part's red. The trim is white. "It's a mistake, Jack" Sally told him. "Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit?" said Jack. "Next!" said the mayor. Before Sally headed out, she wanted to say something to the three girls. "Could you three please do me a favor?" she asked. "Sure. What is it?" asked Mirai. "Please help Jack" said Sally. "We absolutely will, Sally. I'm Mirai by the way and this is Riko and Ha-chan" said Mirai. "Call me Kotoha" said Kotoha. "Thank you girls and it's very nice to meet you" said Sally. She left after that.

"Jack! Jack!" Lock, Shock and Barrel cried as they came back in town hall. "We got him! We got him!" "Perfect!" Jack was excited. "Open it up, hurry!" Barrel untied the sack and the Easter Bunny hopped out. Mofurun jumped out of the tub and landed in Mirai's arms. "Guys, that's not Sandy Claws," Jack told them. "It isn't?" Shock asked. "Who is it?" Barrel asked. "That's the Easter Bunny" said Riko. "Take him back!" Jack demanded. "We followed your instructions," Lock explained. "We went through the door," Barrel added. "What door?" Jack asked. "There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this." Jack showed them all a Christmas cookie in the shape of a tree. "I told you!" Shock told her two friends. The children started beating each other up. Jack glared at them and made a frightening face which made them all stop. The skeleton looked at the Easter Bunny apologetically. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir," Jack told him, then looked at the kids. "Take him home first and apologize again" "Can I stay with you guys this time?" Mofurun asked. "If you want to, that's fine" Jack replied. "Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely" he told the kids.

In Christmas Town, Christmas was getting closer and Santa was checking his list. "Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year." The doorbell rang 'Jingle All The Way'. "Now who could that be?" Santa opened the door and saw the three children. "Trick or treat!" Lock, Shock and Barrel chirped like average children. "Huh?" Santa was understandably confused. He would never know what hit him next. The girls smiled as they saw Jack filled with glee to celebrate Christmas for the first time. While there, they noticed Sally go over to him with a smile stitched on her face. "You don't look like yourself, Jack," Sally frowned slightly. "Not at all." "Isn't that wonderful!? It couldn't be more wonderful!" "But, you're the Pumpkin King!" Sally insisted. "Not anymore!" Jack took the picture of himself in a Santa Claus outfit. "And I feel so much better than before!" "Jack, I know you think something's missing," Sally sighed. "But..." "Ow!" Jack cried out as Sally accidentally pricked him with her sewing needle. "Sorry." Sally replied. "You know what?" Jack looked at her. "You're right. Something's missing... But what? I got the shirt, the shoes, the pants..." "He just doesn't get it. We're sorry, Sally" Riko sighed. "That's okay, Riko" Sally smiled at her, friendly-like. "Jack!" three voices cried out. "This time we found him!" "This time we really did!" Lock sounded excited. "He sure is big, Jack." Shock added. "And heavy!" Barrel added.

Lock, Shock and Barrel dumped the sack open and Jack was now face to face with the holiday legend himself, Santa Claus. Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun were at lost for words to see Santa Claus right in front of them. "Sandy Claws in person!" Jack marveled. "What a pleasure to meet you!" Santa stared at the skeleton and tilted his head to the side. Jack then took his hand and gasped at the sight of Santa's fleshed hand. "Why, you have hands..." Jack observed. "You don't have claws at all..." Santa looked all around of Halloween town. He saw the strange creatures that made him feel like he was in some bad horror movie. There were of course decorations, there was a coffin sleigh in fact. Santa wasn't sure what to make of it all. "Surprised, aren't you?" Jack grinned. "I knew you would be! But you haven't seen anything yet! You don't need to to have another worry about Christmas this year." "Um, Jack, what are you doing?" Kotoha sounded distressed. "Not a single care," Jack continued. "We've seen to every detail. Consider this a vacation, Sandy, a reward. You've worked hard for a long time. It's your turn to take it easy. Leave everything to me. You're going to be so pleased. You just relax and enjoy yourself while you're here." Jack knelt and went to Lock, Shock and Barrel. "See that he's comfortable, boys." Lock, Shock, and Barrel went over to Santa. They were on their way to drag him off and away. "Just a second, fella's." Jack stopped them. He then took of Santa's hat. "Of course! That's what I'm missing! You don't mind if I borrow it, do you? Thanks!" Jack put Santa's hat on as the children left.

"Me? On vacation on Christmas Eve?" Santa asked in the bag. "Where are we taking him?" Barrel asked. "Where?" Shock asked back. "To Oogie Boogie, of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that and Jack said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?" "Yes he did" Shock and Barrel replied. "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?" Santa asked. "No!" the children replied. The trio giggled mischievously as they made their way to Oogie Boogie. "Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents." Santa told them. The trio tried to get Santa to Oogie Boogie through a pipe, but he wouldn't fit through it. "I think he might be too big." said Shock. "No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!" said Lock. They pushed Santa until he finally went through the pipe into Oogie Boogie's lair. As he made it in, dice was thrown and Santa looked up to see a spooky green colored figure with holes for eyes and he looked very big and powerful. It was Oogie Boogie, he was the most terrifying and malicious creature in all of Halloween Town. "Well, well, well...What have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared!" Oogie laughed. "So you're the one everybody's talking about? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Oogie began to sing a villainous song.

Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes!  
You're jokin' me  
You gotta be!  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly

I don't know which is worse!  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first!

Oogie laughed loudly and strapped Santa to a wheel.

Oogie Boogie: When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
Cuz I'm the Boogie man

And if you aren't shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
Cuz this may be the very last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh!

Three Skeletons: Ohhh

Oogie Boogie: Ohhh

Two Skeletons In Vice: Ohhh

Oogie Boogie: Ohhh

Three Bats: Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

Santa: Release me now  
Or you must face dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses

Oogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up?  
I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now with your permission  
I'm gonna do my stuff

"What are you going to do?" Santa asked.

"I'm gonna do the best I can," Oogie replied.

Oogie: Ooh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cuz I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine

Santa: Release me fast  
Or you'll have to answer for this heinous act

Oogie: Oh brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in

You haven't got a prayer  
'Cuz I'm the Boogie Man  
And you ain't goin' nowhere

Oogie laughed devilishly as the song ended.


	4. Taking Over Christmas

The citizens of Halloween Town had everything ready for Christmas. Sally poured fog juice into a fountain. Jack and the girls appeared from a coffin and the citizens applauded. Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun were dressed as elves while Jack was dressed as Santa. "Remind me again, why do we have to wear these outfits?" asked Riko. "Because Santa's elves help him and we're helping Jack" Mirai replied. "I like these outfits-mofu! They're cute!" said Mofurun. "Makes you really feel like it's Christmas!" said Kotoha. "Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave" the mayor said to Jack. The fog started to get worse. "You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living..." the mayor continued, nervously. "Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses" said Jack. "Whew!" Sally said in relief. "This fog's as thick as, as..." said a vampire. "Jelly brains" said a cyclops. "Thicker!" said the vampire. "There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams." Jack said sadly. "There goes Christmas" a kid cried. Zero barked. "No Zero, down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Zero! We're off!" said Jack as he and the girls got into the sleigh. "Wait Jack, no!" Sally tried to stop Jack but he had already taken off. The citizens cheered. "Ho ho ha ha ha!" Jack laughed. Now Sally was very worried. "Good bye Jack, my dearest Jack. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong and that those girls will help him" she said. Sally started singing a song talking about her feelings towards Jack.

Sally: I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

Jack directed the skeleton reindeer to a city. "Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mirai asked hypothetically. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out okay" Jack replied. "You guys remember the plan?" Mirai whispered to her friends. "After Jack gives each present, we use our magic to turn the toys into harmless ones" Riko whispered back. "This has to work. Sally is counting on us" Kotoha whispered. "Right!" said the girls. "What are you talking about back there?" Jack asked after he heard their conversation. "Um, we were just talking about how much the people will love the presents" Mirai replied. "That's what I like to hear" Jack smiled. He landed loudly on top of a house, waking up the kid that was sleeping inside. "Santa!" the kid said excitedly. Jack jumped into the chimney and the girls stayed on the sled and took out their magic wands. The little kid climbed downstairs and went into the family room. When he saw Jack, he gasped "Santa?" "Merry Christmas! And what is your name?" Jack asked him. The kid didn't know how to respond. "That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway. There you go sonny" said Jack, giving the present to the kid. He laughed before going back up the chimney. "Cure Up Ra Pa Pa! Scary toy, turn into a harmless toy" the girls quickly said. The wands didn't do anything. "That's odd. The wands should've done the trick" said Kotoha. "What trick?" asked Jack. The girls were startled. "Nothing!" they replied.

"And what did Santa bring you honey?" the kid's mom asked him. The kid pulled out a shrunken head from the box. Both of his parents screamed. "Merry Christmas!" Jack called as he continued his course. At a police station, the phone rang and an officer picked it up. "Hello, police...Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had" he said into the phone. As Jack kept delivering presents, the Halloween Town citizens watched his progress from a cauldron and the girls kept trying to make the presents harmless, but their magic wasn't working at all. They could hear the screams of the people Jack delivered presents to. "Why isn't our magic working?" Kotoha panicked. "I don't know! Maybe we're not thinking hard enough, or that it's because this is a dream?" Mirai panicked. "Whatever the reason is, we can't focus on it because this is how it's going to be. Just like in the movie" said Riko. Mofurun was scared. The police kept getting calls one after another about the toys. "Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday." reported a newscaster. The Halloween Town citizens cheered. Sally listened closely to the cauldron. "Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime" the newscaster continued. Sally was shocked after hearing that. "Jack, someone has to help Jack. Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?" she said.

"Look everyone, search lights!" Jack spotted some lights. They weren't search lights. They were lights from the military and the military began firing at Jack. "They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job." Jack said, happy. "Actually-" Mirai began before one fire almost hit Zero. "Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us." said Jack. Zero barked with fear. "It's ok, Zero. Head higher!" Jack told his dog. The girls had a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile at Oogie Boogie's lair, "Are you a gamblin man, Sandy? Let's play." Oogie taunted Santa. He then spotted Sally's leg. "Mmmm.. my, my...what have we here?" he said. As Oogie went over to check it out, Sally's hands began to rescue Santa. "I'll get you out of here." Sally whispered to him. "Ah, lovely. Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle." Oogie tickled Sally's leg. Sally's hands untied Santa. Then Oogie realized that there was no body to the leg. "What?! You trying to make a dupe out of me?" he yelled. He sucked the air and managed to suck Santa and Sally back in. "Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised." Jack checked his list. Then at last, the sleigh was hit. "They're trying to hit us!" Mirai said. "ZERO!" Jack cried to his dog. The sleigh got hit one more time and everyone began to fall. But the girls quickly got onto their Magic Brooms and grabbed Jack to get him down to safety. The Halloween Town citizens were relieved as they watched from the cauldron. "Thank you so much, ladies. I owe you one for saving my life" Jack said to the girls when they landed. "No problem, Jack" said Riko. Jack's mood quickly changed from relief to shame.

Jack: What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack"

But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, well how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
And, by god, I really tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old bony self again  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might  
Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right  
Sandy Claws, hmm

"We know where he is" said Kotoha. "Those kids Lock, Shock and Barrel took him to Oogie Boogie's layer-mofu" said Mofurun. "Then we have no time to lose! Let's go!" said Jack.


	5. Saving The Day

The girls changed back into their Magic School uniforms as they followed Jack to Oogie Boogie's lair. "Come on girls. Christmas isn't over yet!" said Jack. "Help, help, help, help!" Sally called from inside Oogie's place. "He's got Sally too-mofu" said Mofurun. "Here's the plan. Jack, you get Santa and Sally to safety. We'll take care of Oogie Boogie" said Mirai. "Understood" said Jack. He and the girls carefully climbed down a rope to get inside the lair. "Sandy, looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie." Oogie taunted Santa. Sally screamed as Oogie pulled a lever that made her and Santa go closer to a lava pit. " - hahaha" Oogie laughed. "This can't be happening!" Santa cried. "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha" Oogie laughed before rolling two dice. "What! Snake eyes." he said when he saw the result. He banged on the table and the dice moved showing a different result. "Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha" Oogie Boogie was about to dump Santa and Sally into the lava pit when he heard someone say "Hold it right there!". Oogie looked up to see Jack, Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun in his lair. "Hello Oogie" said Jack. "Jack! Girls!" Sally said, happy to see them. "Who are your little friends Jack?" Oogie asked. "Playtime is over Oogie Boogie" said Kotoha. "You had your fun but now it's our turn to do our stuff" said Riko. "What are you going to do?" Oogie asked. "Let show him, girls!" said Mirai.

Mirai and Riko grabbed each other's hands, which triggered their clothes to become long robes of their respective theme color. The Linkle Stone Emerald appeared and floated alongside the Linkle Smartbook. The girls shouted "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" and Mirai and Riko's Dia Stones flew out to Mofurun. As the stones became one and inserted into Mofurun's bow, the two girls yelled "Dia". They then each grabbed one of Mofurun's paws to form a ring and as they began to spin around, they said "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle" which caused Mofurun's heart on her stomach to surround the girls with light to make the girls' hair become longer and lighter in color. The Linkle Stone Emerald inserted itself into the Linkle Smartbook and Kotoha said "Emerald!" before drawing the letter F on the screen, and once it appeared on the screen, the word "Felice" was spelled out. Kotoha then said ""Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!" as she drew a circle and pointed the stylus forward, and it became filled with flower designs. The circle moved a bit and green vines with leaves on them sprouted out the middle and surrounded Kotoha. Then images of Ha-chan in her first three forms and Kotoha herself were shown as her height changed. Part of Mirai's dress appeared followed by the appearance of the yellow ribbon belt around her waist and her boots and part of Riko's dress appeared followed by the appearance of her cape and boots. The skirt appeared first on Kotoha and then a vine grew upward on her body and vines started to surround her arms and body, forming her top. Then more vines wrapped around her legs and formed her shoes. Then the flowers on her shoes, skirt and top bloomed.

Next, Mirai and Riko's witch hats appeared on their heads making their ponytails and big red bows appear on their heads. Kotoha's hair then lengthened and turned bright pink and styled in braided pigtails. Then her hair accessories, tiara, and earrings appeared. She then stroke a pose as the Linkle Smartbook appeared on the left side of her hip. Still holding hands, Mirai and Riko's gloves appeared as well as their chest and back bows. A yellow butterfly appeared on the left side of Kotoha's hairpiece and flowers appeared in the irises of her eyes. Now fully transformed, all three girls were ready to introduce themselves. "The miracle of the duo! Cure Miracle!" said Cure Miracle. "The magic of the duo! Cure Magical!" said Cure Magical. "Spreading blessings to lives far and wide!" said Cure Felice before blowing pink flower petals into the air. "Cure Felice!" "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!" the Cures said as they stroke their final poses. Jack, Sally, Santa and Oogie Boogie were shocked to see this. "So this is the Pretty Cure you were talking about" said Jack, realizing. "Pretty Cure? You may have changed your appearances but you're still little girls. Now stay out of my way!" said Oogie. He stomped on a spider-shaped button and some metal playing cards popped up, notably the Kings of each suit, but their swords began to spin madly. The Cures managed to dodge the swords. While Oogie was distracted Jack freed Santa and Sally. Before Oogie could hit another button, the Cures began to punch and kick him. "For little girls, you sure know how to pick a fight! It's on now!" Oogie said angrily. Miracle picked him up and threw him down to the ground. Magical kicked his back and Felice grabbed him and spun him around before throwing him to the wall. As Oogie Boogie got up, he noticed Sally and Santa were free. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled. He tried to run over to Jack to attack him, but the Cures blocked his path. "We won't let you get close to Jack!" said Miracle. "You two hold Oogie Boogie off while I get Jack and the others outside" Felice told Miracle and Magical.

As Felice took Jack, Sally and Santa outside, Miracle and Magical continued to fight Oogie Boogie. They watched the fight from outside. Oogie started to lose energy as the fight continued. "I say now's the time we finish him" said Miracle. "Yeah" Magical agreed. Cure Miracle and Cure Magical shouted "Linkle Stick!" as they held their Linkle Sticks in front of their bodies. They shouted "Dia" as the Dia Stones were inserted. As the girls jumped, they waved their wands around and then grabbed each other's hands as they fell and shouted "Forever shining! With our hands!" When they touched the ground, a wave of light came forward, in which the Cures stroke a pose and Mofurun touched her Linkle Stone Dia on her bow. When she touched her bow again, the girls each drew one half of a diamond as they said part of the incantation which was "Full-Full-Linkle in which it joined together to create a large crystal diamond that trapped Oogie Boogie. As they said "Pretty Cure!" a pentagram appeared and when they said "Diamond Eternal!", the diamond flew through the pentagram sending Oogie Boogie back to wherever he was created from. "I won't forget this!" Oogie yelled before the diamond exploded making his bugs come out and fall into the lava pit. Miracle and Magical flew up to where everyone was. "That was amazing!" said Sally. "Forgive me Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." Jack apologized to Santa. "Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her! She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum!" said Santa referring to Sally. "Skeletons..." "I hope there's still time-" Miracle began. "To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus!" said Santa. He laid a finger aside of his nose and went up Oogie's chimney. "He'll fix things Jack. He knows what to do." said Sally.

How did you get down here Sally?" Jack asked. "Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to -" Sally hesitated. "to help me" Jack finished. "I couldn't just let you just-" said Sally. "Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you-" said Jack. "We should get you guys back to Halloween Town" said Magical. So the Cures took Jack and Sally back home where everyone was happy to see them. As soon as they got back, the girls turned back into their normal selves and danced along as the citizens sang and celebrated. "It's great to be home!" said Jack. Snow then started to fall on town. "Happy Halloween!" Santa called from the sky. "Merry Christmas!" Jack called back. The citizens never saw snow before and the girls explained to them what snow is and how much fun it can be. The girls and Jack saw Sally go into the forest and they followed her. When they caught up to her, Jack and Sally admitted their love for each other. They embraced and kissed under the full moon. After the kiss, the girls began to glow. "Jack, Sally, the time has come that we part" said Riko. "What do you mean?" Jack asked. Mirai explained that she and her friends are in a dream and that this is real to Jack and Sally. "So if you're glowing, does that mean you are waking up?" asked Sally. "Yes" said Mirai. "I know we've only been friends for a short time but we're going to miss you both so much" said Riko. "We'll miss you all too" said Sally. "Thank you girls for everything" said Jack. Everyone got into a group hug and Mofurun hugged Zero. The girls let go as they began to glow more. "Farewell, friends. Until we meet again" said Jack. "Hopefully in time for next Halloween" said Sally. "We wouldn't miss it for the world" said Kotoha. They all waved goodbye before the girls glowed so bright, they disappeared. When they woke up, they were home. The dream they had was a Halloween and Christmas that they will never forget.


End file.
